


touga's predicament

by nopenname22



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:55:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26288374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nopenname22/pseuds/nopenname22





	touga's predicament

Tōga was in a predicament. He was soon to have a child - a hanyou. He knew how even the blood of lesser youkai could drive even the most gentle hanyou mad. Such events were triggered by life-or-death circumstances with the resilient youkai blood taking over to ensure survival.

This would not happen to his hanyou. He would prevent that at any cost.

He intended for Tessaiga to cut down any and all threats to Izayoi and their newborn. He knew what the other demons thought of him. However, he wasn't stupid (though his bride would say differently). He wasn't reckless either. He recognized the vulnerable position he left his mortal lover and offspring in when he wasn't around. He would take the necessary precautions.

The Tessaiga was meant to protect. He would train the sword as such. His hanyou would learn to master it to prevent any "-or-death" scenarios.

He also thought of his son, Sesshomaru. The youth was uninterested in his soon-to-be sibling on his best day. He was uninterested in the entirety of the world on his worst. Tōga blamed himself.

His inexperience in parenting and absence during Sesshomaru's upbringing meant that his influence was in-name-only. Tōga's conquests and victories were shared with Sesshomaru only second handedly. The questions he received from his son on rare occasions had to do with strategy and attacks, concerned only with how to obtain success by virtue of defeat. When Tōga was weary and heavy with the deaths of his troops, Sesshomaru would merely remark that it couldn't be helped, they were weak. Even during the tales where Tōga mentioned his trusty subordinates by name and contributions to victory, Sesshomaru was solely concerned with the final blow.

Sesshomaru was not well socialized to say the least. Tōga wasn't able to be more present until it was too late. Sesshomaru was dismissed by his mother, spoiled by the servants, and feared by visitors.

He forged Tensaiga with Sesshomaru in mind. His son was strong, no doubt. But what would he do with a sword that wouldn't cut? 

Sesshomaru would be the keeper of the saving sword. If his son had yet to allow anyone to enter his heart, Tōga decided that upon threat, the sword would transport him to the nearest human needing saving. 

He fantasized about the future his children could have. He mused at their comradery, built on having trust and confidence in one another. 

He didn't want his children to fight - ever, if he had any say in it. He told Tōtōsai as much. These inklings and musings of his may all be in his imagination only. Surely Sesshomaru would understand his duty to protect his blood. Surely.

-+-  
Tōga was in a predicament. In retrospect, he shouldn't have asked Tōtōsai to forge both swords at the same time. He crossed his arms. He lacked incisors to eat.


End file.
